


Marauders. Один день

by Marta_K



Series: Marauders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love, Magic, Paris (City), Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_K/pseuds/Marta_K
Summary: Один день из прошлой жизни Софии де Бланк.О том, как красив Париж в Рождество, как прекрасно быть влюбленной, и как тяжело быть представителем древнейшего рода.
Series: Marauders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033971





	Marauders. Один день

_Париж, Франция_

_25 декабря 1976 г._

Просторную комнату сквозь раздвинутые шторы заливал яркий солнечный свет. Солнечные зайчики отражались в высоком зеркале, перебегая на мраморные статуи и останавливаясь в золотистых прядях, разметавшихся по простыни.

На широкой, королевских размеров, кровати, развалившись, спала София. Она громко сопела, не получая достаточно воздуха, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Она сонно поморщилась, услышав звонкий стук, и перевернулась на бок, накрываясь одеялом с головой, прячась не только от стука, но и от солнца, заскользившего по лицу.

Стук раздался вновь. София приоткрыла один глаз, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Стук повторился. Она откинула одеяло, сопровождая это громким стоном, и уставилась в потолок. Пролежав так еще с минуту, до нее, наконец, дошло, что стук исходит от окна.

София поднялась с кровати, одернув длинную футболку, служившую вместо пижамы, и подошла к окну.

Сердце сладко затрепетало. Она расплылась в своей самой глупой улыбке и распахнула окно.

На заборе их фамильного поместья сидел Джори и левитировал мелкие камешки в окно, в попытках ее разбудить. Пройти на территорию он не мог, поместье де Бланков охранялось самыми лучшими защитными чарами, и посторонним пробраться на территорию было нереально. Особенно, учитывая происхождение Джори.

Он увидел ее в окне и замахал рукой. Его широкую улыбку было видно даже с такого расстояния. Он так усердно махал рукой и, кажется, пытался что-то объяснить знаками, что не удержался и повалился за забор. София не сдерживаясь, рассмеялась, глядя, как он поднимается и отряхивается. Она показала ему знаком, что выйдет через пять минут и кинулась собираться.

Наскоро умывшись и собрав волосы на макушке, она надела первые попавшиеся джинсы и красный свитер, сверху накинув дутую желтую куртку.

Вылетев из своей комнаты, она снесла с ног домового эльфа. Выругавшись, она помогла Трикси подняться.

\- Мадемуазель София, Трикси как раз шла вас будить, - залепетала эльф.

\- О, как видишь, Трики, я уже проснулась! – София улыбнулась и, обойдя эльфа, пошла дальше.

\- Мадам де Бланк просила передать, что мадемуазель София не должна сегодня покидать комнату, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла Трикси.

София словно на невидимую стену налетела, резко затормозив и развернувшись на домовика.

\- Это еще почему?

\- Сегодня состоится важный прием, прибудут волшебники со всей Европы, к господину Луи привезут знакомиться невесту, - пропищала Трикси, тараща глаза.

София в ответ лишь закатила глаза. Луи сватали каждый год, но их мать в пух и прах разносила всех «невест». Одна недостаточно богата, другая недостаточна умна, у третьей нос слишком длинный или глаза не того цвета. Создавалось впечатление, что это мадам де Бланк придется на ней жениться, а не Луи, который вообще не проявлял никакого интереса ни к девушкам, что приходили на приемы, ни к самим приемам, и появлялся там лишь из вежливости.

Ну, и разумеется, на всех подобных сборищах Софию не выпускали из комнаты. Не дай Мерлин, кто-то ее увидит. Родители никогда не скрывали, что стыдятся ее.

Ее отец – Филипп де Бланк, происходил из одного из самых древнейших родов, корни которого уходят в глубокое средневековье. Все предки отца, будь то мужчины или женщины, славились мощными магическими силами и превосходными талантами в бою. Они прославились как великие политики, известные деятели культуры и истории, добились значительных успехов в трансфигурации и зельеварении, а прадед ее отца даже создал уникальный рунный шифр, который повсеместно используется всем магическим сообществом. 

Ее мать – Аделэйс де Бланк, в девичестве д’Иамант, была первой красавицей на всем материке. Ходили легенды, что ее род произошел от Афродиты. София не верила в подобную чушь и была уверена, что ее мать сама пустила такой слух. Но Аделэйс де Бланк и правда была божественно красива. В свои шестьдесят она была стройна и подтянута, лицо еще не тронули морщины, в волосах не было проседи и они золотым водопадом строились по ее спине. Она обладала лучезарной улыбкой и летящей походкой.

И ее старший брат – Луи. Гордость семьи, образец прекрасного воспитания, идеал мужчины. Все детство Софии брат был для нее единственным человеком, с которым она общалась. Луи заботился о ней, развлекал и по возможности скрашивал ее будни. София искренне любила брата и доверяла ему. Как и он, единственный в их семье, кто любил ее в ответ.

Родители не женились по любви, их, как и всех представителей древних магических семей в то время, женили по расчету. Но если Луи был долгожданным ребенком и наследником, то София - недоразумение природы, ошибка и сбой в системе.

Ее несчастья начались с самого рождения. До девяти лет она не проявляла магию, и ее считали сквибом, запрещая покидать территорию поместья. Родители не смогли бы вынести такого позора, если бы кто-то узнал, что их младшая дочь не может даже искр пустить. За это ей частенько доставалось от отца, вплоть до рукоприкладства.

Но если отцу были важны ее магические силы, то мать рассчитывала хотя бы на ее внешние данные. Красота по женской линии Аделэйс передавалась по наследству, но, увы, не в ее случае. София никогда не считала себя не красивой, в принципе, не зацикливаясь на внешности, и всегда считала себя обычной. Но бесконечные разочарованные взгляды матери сильно подпортили самооценку. От нее София унаследовала лишь густые, золотистые волосы. Но если Аделэйс с гордостью носила их, распуская или собирая в сложные прически, то София, специально чтобы позлить мать, всегда собирала их в небрежный пучок. Несколько раз она их перекрашивала и состригала, но волосы быстро возвращались к своему изначальному состоянию, что всегда ее злило. 

Самым большим испытанием для Софии стало поступление в школу. Родители поначалу хотели оставить ее на домашнем обучении, но брат уговорил их, что ей необходимо общение и что, возможно, в новой обстановке она сможет колдовать. В Шармбатоне все преподаватели ожидали, что она будет достойным представителем своей семьи. Ожидали, что она будет не хуже брата, который окончил школу с особым отличием и добился значительных успехов на политическом поприще. Но ей не давались даже самые элементарные чары.

София думала, что впереди ее ждут худшие годы, но в первый же день в школе она познакомилась с Джори. Это был круглолицый и светловолосый мальчик из семьи маглов. Он был добрейшей души человек, с первых минут располагающий к себе легким и непосредственным характером.

Последующие года они были неразлучны. В школе они на пару придумывали бесконечные развлечения и проказы, постоянно зарабатывая себе наказания. Каникулы проводили вместе.

Для Софии он стал настоящим другом. И навсегда остался единственным человеком, который принимал ее вместе со всеми недостатками, которых у нее был целый ворох, начиная от вспыльчивого и агрессивного характера, заканчивая отсутствием тормозов и здравого смысла. Джори все это неплохо компенсировал своим добродушием, спокойствием, умением свести все к шутке и направить ее энергию в нужную русло.

Родители не одобряли ее общение с маглорожденным, но активно никогда не препятствовали их общению. Хоть и не раз угрожали, что если она опять сбежит из дома, однажды все это плохо закончится. Но София никогда их всерьез не воспринимала. Как и в этот раз.

\- Трикси, пусть мама не переживает, на приеме важных шишек ноги моей не будет! – София хихикнула и устремилась к лестнице, ведущей на задний двор, но в последний момент затормозила и повернулась. – И еще, Трикси, скажи высокопочтенной мадам де Бланк, что когда ты пришла меня будить, в комнате меня уже не было.

Эта ложь была необходима, чтобы эльфа не наказали из-за Софии. Конечно, та могла применить эльфийскую силу, заперев Софию в комнате, но Трикси была слишком трусливой, чтобы применять силу к молодой хозяйке, которая в порыве гнева способна на страшные вещи. Но, как бы печально это не звучало, Трикси достанется в любом случае, за то, что младшенькой не оказалось в своей постели.

Слетев по лестнице, София прокралась по первому этажу и выбежала через черный ход, откуда был самый короткий путь до изгороди.

\- Хорошая маскировка, Пончик! На ваших белоснежных интерьерах цыплячья куртка совсем не заметна! – сказал Джори, когда она уже была на самом верху изгороди, не без труда, перелезая высокий забор.

София поморщилась, услышав свое детское прозвище. Джори так называл ее с самого первого курса. В то время ее лицо с пухлыми щеками напоминало идеальный круг. Ее лицо уже давно вытянулось, выделив скулы и заострив подбородок, но прозвище крепко прицепилось. Впрочем, морщилась София только для вида. Ей нравилось, когда Джори так к ней обращался.

\- Джо!

София спрыгнула с изгороди и кинулась в объятия друга, который прокружив ее вокруг себя, поставил на ноги и звонко поцеловал. Его голубые глаза в свете яркого зимнего солнца, казались прозрачными, и она каждый раз ими невольно любовалась, чувствуя, как в душе все цветет под взором любимых глаз.

\- С Рождеством, София.

Он крепко сжал ее в объятиях и с нежностью поцеловал.

\- С Рождеством, Джо.

Они отлипли друг от друга и еще с несколько минут стояли, глядя друг на друга и счастливо улыбаясь.

\- Готова к празднику? – Джо подал ей руку и хитро улыбнулся.

\- Всегда! - она подала ему руку и они трансгрессировали.

Они переместились на задний двор неизвестного Софии паба. На часах было лишь десять утра, но внутри уже раздавались громкие голоса и смех. София и Джори, все также держась за руки, вышли на главную улицу. У Софии глаза загорелись от восхищения, глядя на рождественское убранство парижских улиц. Все здания были украшены огнями, на улицах вспыхивали гирлянды, витрины универмагов были украшены рождественскими атрибутами, нарядными елками и упакованными подарками. На широкой улице яблоку было негде упасть. Тут было и множество туристов, и большие семьи с детьми, и такие же, как они с Джори, парочки. Воздух был пропитан праздничным настроением, разнося ароматы глинтвейна и пряностей, запеченных каштанов и яблок.

Самым первым делом они решили посетить рождественскую мессу, самая зрелищная из которых проходит в Нотр-Даме. Они заняли место на лавочке в одном из последних рядов. Успели они как раз во время, только они уселись, как началось рождественское представление по библейским мотивам, среди которых появление в яслях младенца Иисуса. В отличие от Джори, София не была верующей, но представление было настолько красочным и пропитанным священным духом, что она долго не хотела уходить, желая досмотреть представление до конца.

\- Пообедаем? – предложил Джори, когда они вышли на улицу, и показывая на небольшое кафе.

София только сейчас поняла, что страшно голодна, поскольку пропустила завтрак.

Они зашли в кафе, которое было практически пустое. Неудивительно, на улице было не только по-праздничному красиво, но и стояла теплая погода, без привычной парижской сырости и холодного ветра, поэтому все предпочитали гулять, а не сидеть в помещении.

Они заняли столик возле окна, открывающий вид на Сену и королевский замок Консьержери, в котором отныне находится дворец правосудия. София невольно залюбовалась открывшейся картиной. Она любила Париж, с его невероятной, величественной архитектурой и богатой историей. Любила Францию и французов, за их остроумие, изящество, тонкий вкус и легкое отношение к жизни.

\- Определились с заказом? – к ним подошла официантка, с карандашом и блокнотом в руке, и приветливой улыбкой на лице.

\- Мне, пожалуйста, черный чай, багет и фуа-гра из утки, - сказал Джори, - а для юной мадам капучино, трюфели и черничный пирог.

София посмотрела на Джори, расплываясь в улыбке. Сама она еще меню не открывала, но то, что он для нее выбрал, полностью ее удовлетворило. Порой она удивлялась, что он знает ее лучше ее самой.

Официантка довольно кивнула и удалилась, записав все в блокнот.

\- Джо, поехали летом по Европе? – выпалила София. Она давно носила в себе эту идею, и решила, что пора это обсудить. – Мы уже будем совершеннолетние, можем делать, что захотим.

\- Не знаю, София, - задумчиво произнес он. Джори всегда был голосом разума в их маленькой компании, ставя под сомнение и анализ все предложения Софии, но по итогу всегда на них соглашаясь.

\- Давай, соглашайся, - заговорщически сказала София, улыбаясь. - Начнем с Португалии и Испании. Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть Азорские острова или мыс Рока? Или побывать в Барселоне и на пляжах Ибицы? Или своими глазами увидеть дюны Маспаломаса…

Она видела, как у него загораются глаза, представляя их путешествие.

\- Я даже согласна ходить с тобой по всем музеям, - продолжала напирать София. – Посетим все развалины, какие захочешь…

\- Кстати, - произнес Джори, всем телом наклоняясь к ней, - в Испании есть район старого города Толедо, и говорят, вплоть до пятнадцатого века там обучали колдунов со всей Европы, пока они все не вымерли от страшной чумы.

\- Класс, - протянула София, слушая, как он рассказывает о закрытой волшебной школе для мальчиков, которые однажды ночью просто не проснулись, разом подвергнутые смертельному проклятью. Она любила слушать различные интересные факты, целое множество которых знал Джори.

\- Ваш заказ, - их прервала официантка, выгружая на столик заказанные блюда.

\- Ну, так что думаешь, Джо? – вновь спросила София, как только они остались одни.

\- Мне надо с родителями об этом поговорить, - серьезно сказал он. София согласно кивнула. Она хорошо знала его родителей, они были такие же добродушные и мягкие люди, как и их сын, которого они очень любили. София всегда была желанным гостем в доме Джори, и все праздники проводила с его семьей. – Думаю, они не будут против. Только если Эмма попросит взять ее с собой, - добавил он, широко улыбнувшись.

София усмехнулась. Эмма – младшая сестра Джо, которой было всего шесть, очень любила и брата и Софию, каждую минуту проводя вместе с ними, стоило им переступить порог дома.

\- Куда хочешь пойти сейчас? – спросил Джори, когда они вышли на набережную Сены.

\- В сад Тюильри!

\- Мы каждое Рождество туда ходим…

\- Потому что там красиво! – перебила его София и, взяв за руку, потянула за собой.

В саду Тюильри каждое Рождество устанавливается самое большое праздничное дерево во всей Европе, высота которого составляет практически две сотни футов. Вдоль широкой аллеи, ведущей в центр к праздничной ели, стоит множество маленьких елочек, украшенных голубыми и белыми гирляндами. И по всему периметру возвышаются скульптуры, выполненные в мраморе и бронзе. В центре стоит октагон – небольшой бассейн, куда все желающие бросают монетки, загадывая желание.

София тоже всегда загадывала желание. Из года в год, она всегда бросала монетку, загадывая вернуться в это место в следующем году. Вот и сегодня, она уже достала пять франков из кармана, собираясь бросить их в бассейн, как вдруг передумала с желанием. "Хочу следующим летом поехать в другую страну!" - подумала София, кидая монетку и зажмурившись, представляя их с Джори путешествие.

Джори, в отличие от нее, не любил ходить в этот сад каждое Рождество, говоря, что в нем нет ничего интересного и всегда слишком много туристов. Но Софии нравилась ее маленькая традиция - пройтись по широкой аллее, от высокой ели и до октагона, и бросить в него монетку с заветным желанием.

Ближе к вечеру они переместились на Елисейские Поля, где находилась самая большая ярмарка. Несколько часов они переходили от одной палатки к другой. Смотрели необычные елочные украшения, выполненные из стекла и дерева, пробовали различные сладости и выбирали сувениры.

София с детским восторгом выбирала фейерверки, которые они запустят в Новый Год, и с безудержным смехом наблюдала, как Джори примеряет забавные шапки – от строго английского котелка, до ярко-красной шапки-ушанки.

\- Джо, давай купим глинтвейн! – София потащила его к небольшому шатру, под которым толпилась молодежь.

\- Ты что, нам же не продадут, - запротестовал он. – Ты посмотри на нас, мы на двенадцать выглядим… особенно я в этой дурацкой шапке.

Он стянул с головы цветастую вязаную шапку с большим помпоном, которую только что купил.

\- Ты всегда можно применить Конфундус, - подмигнув, сказал София.

Пробравшись сквозь толпу, они оказались у прилавка. Джори, бросив последний неуверенный взгляд на Софию, которая без конца пихала в него локтем, поторапливая, достал палочку и, украдкой направив на продавца, произнес заклинание.

Уже через минуту они стояли с картонными стаканами, из которого поднимался дым и доносился пряный аромат.

\- Видишь, ничего сложного, а продавец и не заметил, - с улыбкой, сказала София, пытаясь подбодрить Джори, которому все еще было стыдно за такой низкий поступок.

\- София! Джо!

Они дружно обернулись на голос и увидели своих однокурсниц, которые махали рукой и пробирались к ним сквозь толпу.

\- Привет, девчонки! – Джори улыбнулся подошедшим подружкам.

\- Привет, Моника, Вивьен! – София тоже улыбнулась девочкам. Не сказать, чтобы они были близкими друзьями, но они чуть ли не единственные из всей школы, с кем у Софии были хорошие отношения. Девочки тоже держали в руках горячий напиток.

\- С Рождеством! – Джори произнес тост и, под радостные возгласы, вверху стукнулись четыре стакана.

Все наперебой стали расспрашивать друг друга, кто как проводит каникулы, чем занимается и какие планы на новогодние праздники.

Моника рассказала, что на Новый Год они с родителями поедут в Альпы. Вивьен, как лучшая студентка на их потоке, сказала, что все праздники посвятит подготовке к летнему лагерю, в который она очень надеется попасть. А Софии и Джори сказали, что все каникулы будут бездельничать и гулять по Парижу.

\- Предлагаю всем пойти на каток, - произнесла София, когда последние новости были рассказаны.

Что такое каток, она узнала в прошлые новогодние каникулы. Ее туда привел Джо. София быстро научилась стоять на коньках, и осталась в полном восторге.

Ее идея всем пришлась по душе, и они дружной компанией двинулись к Эйфелевой Башне, где находился каток. Он был не самым большим в Париже, но зато размещался под открытым небом.

Надев коньки, они вышли на лед. София с Джори держались гораздо увереннее своих одноклассниц, быстро ехали, и поэтому девочки вскоре отстали.

Джори взял ее за руку и поехал еще быстрее, подпевая игравшей рождественской песне Луи Армстронга.

\- София, смотри, снег! – воскликнул Джори, останавливаясь.

Она подняла голову и, действительно, увидела летящие вниз хлопья снега. Снег в Париже большая редкость, особенно в такое время. У французов даже есть примета, если в Рождество идет снег, значит, год счастливым будет. Многие вокруг них тоже стали останавливаться и восторженно смотреть в небо, радуясь.

София с замиранием сердца смотрела на эту магию. Ей хотелось навсегда запомнить это мгновение, насквозь пропитанным чистым счастьем. Когда ее ладонь сжимает Джори, когда над головой кружится снег, мерцая под огнями возвышающейся башни. Когда на душе так тепло, словно под палящим солнцем.

Джори подхватил ее и снова закружил вокруг себя, но, не удержавшись на коньках, повалился вместе с Софией на лед. С визгами и смехом она упала верхом на него. София хотела подняться, но Джори обхватил ее за талию и прижал к себе еще сильнее. Они так и продолжали лежать, мешая людям кататься, и глядя друг другу в глаза.

\- София, – Джори не улыбался, как это обычно бывало, и серьезно смотрел на нее, - обещай, что в следующем году ты будешь самой счастливой.

\- Обещаю, Джо! – София чмокнула его в губы и, вырвавшись из объятий, стала подниматься.

Вдоволь накатавшись, пару раз упав и разбив колени, они решили, что с них хватит. Попрощавшись с Моникой и Вивьен, они отправились на колесо обозрения.

Для Софии это было в новинку. Сама конструкция устрашала – маленькие разноцветные кабинки на ненадежном креплении крутятся на гигантском колесе. София сомневалась, что тут обошлось без волшебства, но Джори это отрицал.

Купив билеты и отстояв приличную очередь, они забрались в зеленую кабинку. София крепко схватилась за поручни и вжалась в кресло, что очень веселило Джори, который открыто надо ней хохотал. Они поднялись совсем немного, как он, схватившись, за противоположные концы кабинки, попытался ее раскачать, чем вызвал истошный вопль Софии.

\- Ну-ка, молодежь! Не хотите штраф платить, сели и успокоились! – донесся до них злобный голос билетерши.

\- Джо, убью! – прошипела София, все еще напуганная.

Постепенно поднимаясь все выше, страх сменялся восхищением. София еще никогда не видела Париж с такой высоты. Под ними открывался огромный город, на котором паутинной горели тысячи огней, а вблизи возвышалась Эйфелева башня. София даже открыла рот от удивления, позабыв про свои манеры.

\- Как красиво, Джо…

Опустившись на землю, было решено купить еще по глинтвейну. Немного захмелев, они пошли гулять.

\- Джо, смотри, повозка и без кучера.

На обочине дороги, возле маленького магазинчика, стояла небольшая повозка с лошадью, на которых часто катают туристов и всех желающих, за небольшую сумму. Хозяина этой повозки рядом было не видно.

\- Не предлагаешь же ты…

Нет, изначально София не планировала ничего плохого, но нотки предвкушения славной проделки в голосе Джори, заставили ее передумать.

\- Садимся, быстро!

Заскочив в повозку, София уселась на место кучера, а Джори позади нее на узкое пассажирское сиденье. София взяла в руки поводья и легонько хлестнула по лошади, от чего она взбрыкнулась и тут же перешла на шаг.

Выехав на проезжую часть, лошадь постепенно начала набирать скорость. Вдруг сзади послышался яростный крик. София не успела обернуться на голос, как Джо заорал:

\- Пончик, газу! Давай газу!

София не знала, что такое газ, но судя по его тону, необходимо было прибавить скорости. София уже сильнее хлестнула поводьями по бокам лошади, от чего она перешла на бег, постепенно увеличивая скорость. В крови поднимался адреналин, душу полностью охватывал азарт. Джори то ли орал, то ли смеялся и постоянно подгонял лошадь.

Они неслись по Елисейским Полям: красивая рыжая лошадь, София, на полусогнутых ногах с поводьями в руках, Джори, который развалился позади на узкой скамейке и задыхался от смеха. На них все показывали пальцем и только и успевали отпрыгивать в сторону, чтобы их не сшибли.

Софии в лицо бил ветер, растрепав прическу и раздувая ее расстегнутую куртку, словно флаг. Она не могла перестать смеяться, от адреналина в крови, от заразительного смеха Джори, от того, насколько ей было хорошо.

Но все хорошее быстро кончается. Преградив путь, лошадь, с большим трудом, остановил полицейский.

София и Джори, стараясь не разразиться рвущимся наружу хохотом, и стараясь сохранять серьезные лица, спустились с повозки.

\- Это воровство, молодые люди!

Полицейский был очень толстый и неуклюжий. Посмотрев на него, София поразилась, как он вообще смог остановить лошадь на полном скаку.

\- Прошу нас извинить, господин полицейский, - в голосе Джори чувствовалась настоящая скорбь, от чего Софию опять пробрало смехом, и она закашлялась, чтобы хоть как-то это скрыть. – На нас нашло рождественское настроение. Праздник и все такое… Давайте мы просто вернем лошадь хозяину и разойдемся. Сегодня ведь такой день, никому не хочется ругаться и разбираться.

София украдкой скосила глаза на Джори, поражаясь, когда это в нем успел проснуться талант к переговорам. Хотя, возможно, он набрался опыта, вечно оправдываясь перед преподавателями за их бесконечные развлечения в школе, которые далеко не всегда были безобидные.

Полицейский замялся, почесав затылок и окинув их взглядом. Было видно, что слова Джори подействовали, и он совсем не хотел возиться с малолетними нарушителями порядка. Ведь в этом случае ему придется оформлять протокол, везти их в участок и еще целая куча бюрократической возни.

Он уже вздохнул, и хотел было согласиться, как вдруг замер и принюхался.

\- Вы что, пили?!

Тут уж им было не отвертеться. Магией они не рисковали воспользоваться. Одно дело применять ее к молодому продавцу глинтвейна, другое – к стражу порядка.

Их посадили в полицейскую машину и повезли в участок. Вначале их хотели посадить в клетку, где уже сидел нетрезвого вида мужичок, в лохмотьях, и пара женщин, в весьма откровенных нарядах, но полицейский, увидев ужас в глазах Софии, решил, что они не такие уж опасные преступники. Их отвели в маленькую темную комнату, в которой стояли лишь пара стульев и стол, и закрыли на ключ.

\- Вот попали, София.

\- Зато весело было, да, Джо?

Джори ничего не ответил. В комнате царила кромешная тьма, но София чувствовала, что он улыбается, хоть и нервничает. Она, чтобы немного его успокоить, вполголоса запела их с любимую песню – «Жизнь в розовом цвете».

Не успела она закончить, ключ в замке повернулся, и дверь распахнулась, впуская яркий свет, от которого они тут же поморщились, успев привыкнуть к темноте.

\- Мне нужны ваши фамилии и адрес, - в комнату зашел «их» толстяк, - позвоним вашим родителям, они вас заберут, и мы забудем об этом.

София старалась не обращать внимания на внутренний голос, который орал как резанный от ужаса, представляя, что ее ждет дома за подобное.

Джори продиктовал свои данные.

\- Сэр, боюсь, мои родители не смогут меня забрать, – София посмотрела на толстяка. – Видите ли, мои родители слишком консервативны и телефона у нас нет.

\- Значит, сообщите адрес, мы направим к ним сотрудника.

София нервно сглотнула, представив, как на рождественский прием в дом древнейшего семейства де Бланк явится полицейский. Кажется, Джори представил то же самое, потому что с его стороны тут же послышалось тихое, но очень грязное, ругательство. Но в любом случае, это было невозможно. Их поместье было защищено и маглы не могли его видеть, и соответственно, попасть внутрь.

София не видела выхода из этой тупиковой ситуации.

\- Дело в том, господин полицейский, – сказал Джо, - что родители Софии сейчас находятся в отъезде. Может быть, ее могут забрать мои родители?

София облегченно выдохнула, радуясь, что в их паре мозги есть хотя бы у Джори.

Толстяк задумался, переводя взгляд с Джори на Софию и обратно. В комнату подошел еще один полицейский. Он, противоположно толстяку, был тощий и сутулый.

\- Что у тебя тут такое, Оливер?

\- Да, вот, малолетки украли лошадиную повозку! – толстяк показал на них рукой. – Парня заберут, а с девчонкой проблема.

София встретилась взглядом с тощим полицейским, который изучающе на нее смотрел.

\- Как зовут?

\- София де Бланк, сэр.

\- Я сообщу ее родителям, Оливер, – сказал тощий и тут же вышел из комнаты.

У Софии все похолодело внутри. Тощий определенно знал, кто она. И сейчас ей было совсем не до смеха. Она не представляла, что будет, если родителям скажут явиться в полицейский участок в магловский район, чтобы забрать подвыпившую дочь, укравшую у магла повозку с лошадью.

Их снова закрыли в комнате, оставив в темноте. Минуты тянулись очень медленно. Джори не скрывал своего волнения, переживая, что Софии дома достанется по полной программе. София вначале отшучивалась, но под конец не выдержала:

\- Черт, Джо, не нагнетай! – нервно сказала она, но тут же смягчилась. – Представь лучше, как Эмма будет сожалеть, что не каталась с нами по Елисейским Полям, когда ты ей расскажешь…

\- Оставлю эту историю для тебя, - ответил Джори, беря ее за руку и перебирая ее тонкие пальчики, - сама в Новый Год расскажешь.

Держа его за руку, Софии стало значительнее спокойнее, а когда он стал ей рассказывать, какие у них планы на новогодние каникулы, и вовсе повеселела.

Через четверть часа за Джори пришел отец и его силой увели. Он не хотел оставлять Софию одну и просил хотя бы вместе дождаться ее родителей.

\- Все в порядке, Джо! Увидимся завтра! – София старательно улыбалась и говорила бодрым голосом, как будто ничего страшного ее не ждало. – Тем более, когда придут родители, тебе лучше быть подальше отсюда.

Джори напоследок ее крепко обнял и поцеловал в висок.

\- Увидимся, Пончик, – он еще раз обернулся в проходе и, нежно улыбнувшись, ушел.

\- Увидимся, - ответила она с улыбкой.

София осталась в кромешной тьме совсем одна. Она стала представлять, каким пыткам подвергнет ее отец, чего ее в очередной раз лишат, и прикидывала, как долго будут длиться их наказания.

Дверь вновь распахнулась, ослепляя ее светом.

София увидела в проеме стройную и высокую фигура, в тот же миг почувствовав, как с души свалилась целая глыба.

\- Луи! – она бросила на шею брату, который холодно приобняв ее, тут же отцепил от себя.

\- Благодарю, мистер Оливер, я ее забираю, - Луи повернулся к толстяку и кивнул ему, передав какой-то сверток.

София с Луи вышли на улицу. София счастливо улыбалась, пока не заметила, что брат необычайно мрачен и серьезен.

\- Я сильно вляпалась? – спросила она, заранее зная ответ.

\- Посреди ужина прилетела сова с громовещателем с сообщением, что мадемуазель София де Бланк попала в магловскую полицию за разбой и пьянство. У матушки, ожидаемо, случилась истерика. Многие гости тут же трансгрессировали домой. Отец в гневе.

София под собой ног не чувствовала.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться домой…

Луи на нее сурово посмотрел.

\- Я что это вслух сказала?! – поразилась София. - Впрочем, не важно.

Софию начало тошнить от страха. Или от выпитого глинтвейна.

\- Как думаешь, меня не убьют?

\- София, не говори глупостей, - Луи нахмурил брови и, слабо улыбнувшись, повернулся к ней. – Максимум что тебе грозит, это изоляция до конца каникул.

\- Что ж, не самый плохой вариант, – София вымученно улыбнулась.

\- А вообще, спасибо тебе, – Луи уже улыбался во всю ширину рта и на ее немой вопрос продолжил: - Ты спасла меня от неудачного брака.

\- Все так плохо?

\- Как ни странно, но матушке понравилась невеста – превосходные внешние данные, высокие оценки, а какая чистота крови! – Луи закатил глаза, - но как по мне, «принцесса была ужасная!».

София рассмеялась в полный голос, с обожанием глядя на Луи. Единственная причина, по которой она жалела, что ее не пускают на подобные приемы - отсутствие возможности взглянуть на этот цирк своими глазами. Но после каждого такого приема Луи поднимался к ней и они от души веселились, обсуждая всех невест.

\- Ну что, пора домой, - Луи протянул руку. - Готова, София?

\- Готова.

Она вздохнула, взялась за руку Луи и они трансгрессировали.


End file.
